


CELEBRACIÓN EN EL IMPALA:

by c123



Series: Tiempo para hacer lo que queramos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la segunda(y última parte) de la serie "Tiempo para hacer lo que queramos", pero no es necesario leerla antes. Si quieres, adelante ;). Ydéjame un comentrio para saber si te gustó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CELEBRACIÓN EN EL IMPALA:

Sí.Con la ayuda de Bobby habían logrado destruir a ese fantasma y salvar a Dean del virus.Todo había salido bien y ahora se encontraban en el Impala,rumbo al siguiente pueblo en el que pudiesen encontrar algún nuevo caso.

Lo malo era que ya se había hecho de noche y desde esa mañana que habían salido no paraban a descansar un poco,o estirar las piernas siquiera.Y lo peor de todo es que aún les quedaban otras cuatro horas antes de llegar.

Entre los discos de Dean que no paraban de repetirse y esa carretera que no parecía tener fin estaban logrando sacarlo de quicio.Y que el rubio no le prestase atención alguna y no pareciese importarle lo más mínimo el aburrimiento que él sentía,él parecía pasárselo de maravilla mientras cantaba las canciones que ya debería saberse de memoria.

Estaba a punto de gritar desesperado hasta que se le ocurrió algo para entretenerse.Así pues:

-Dean…  
-¿Hmm..?-murmura antes de volver a seguir cantándo,aparentando no hacerle mucho caso.  
-Estoy aburrido…-la forma en que lo dice hace al conductor prestarle más atención.  
-Y ,¿qué quieres que le haga?-pregunta esquivando la conversación.Sabía perfectamente lo que el menor pretendía.Siempre ponía ese tonito cuando quería algo.Y lo quería ahora.  
-Bueno…se me ocurre algo…-dice sensualmente,provocando un estremecimiento en el otro.Coloca su mano sobre el muslo del rubio y haciendo garabatos con su índice,acariciando insistentemente.  
-..Sam…estoy conduciendo…-sí,sabía perfectamente lo que el menor quería,y era a él.Pero no iba a ponerselo tan fácil aunque sintiese cierto hormigueo en cierta parte de su anatomía que despertaba por las insistentes caricias que cada vez se acercaban más a esa parte de su cuerpo.  
-Presta atención a la carretera-su voz había sonado dura y eso lo excitó bastante hasta que sintió un roce en su entrepierna y luego la cremallera abrirse,haciendole volver a la realidad.  
-No,Sammy enserio..estamos en medio de la carretera y vas a causar que tengamos un accidente…ugh…-no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir la mano de su hermano dentro de sus bóxers acariciandole como solo él sabe.  
-¿Te gusta Dean?-susurra con voz ronca en su oído,lamiéndo después el lóbulo de su oreja y dar un pequeño mordisco que provoca otro gemido.Eso estaba resultando más divertido de lo que el menor de los Winchester había llegado a pensar.  
-P-Para…agh..-ver como su hermano mayor trata de contener sus gemidos y de resistirse inútilmente le encantaba,pero estaba resultando demasiado satisfactorio.Sí,todo había comenzado como un juego pero al oír a Dean gemir le provocó perder la cordura y ahora no iba a poder contenerse en solo darle placer a su hermano.Ya no podría parar.La verdad era bastante listo y no sabía como no había podido darse cuenta,siempre pasaba lo mismo.Dean lo desquiciaba y con un solo roce de sus labios o su piel,una mirada furtiva o sonrisa demasiado perfecta para él le hacía perder la cordura.Como no había podido prevenir que esto pasaría.Pero bueno,no estaba tan mal del todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó e introdujo el miembro erecto del rubio completo en su boca,provocando que el otro jadeara y soltase el volante tan solo un instante para después aferrar las manos fuertemente alrededor de este. 

El mayor no sabía si parar el coche y saltar al asiento trasero o apartar a su hermano,realmente le gustaba más la primera,pero lo que su hermano estaba haciendo con la lengua ni siquiera le dejaba pensar.

-Aghh…S-Sam…p-ara…voy aaahh …¡Sam!..-sin poder evitarlo se corre en la boca del menor.

La verdad tenían suerte de que a esas horas no hubiese ningún coche por la carretera,porque con el adelantazo y frenazo que pegó Dean al arquear la espalda en ese último jadeo viesen causado un verdadero accidente.

Ya algo más repuesto aunque aún respirando agitadamente vuelve a arrancar el coche.

-Sammy mira lo que has hecho por pervertido.  
-…Dean,para el coche ahí al lado.-casi gime Sam en su oído autoritario con esa voz tan ronca que siempre ponía en momentos así y que sabía le eriza la piel como ahora.Dean sólo puede obedecer su orden y pega un volantazo ,saliendose de la carretera y metiendose en el bosque que había al lado,no parando hasta que la carretera ya no se veía y estaban rodeados por los árboles.

-Sam…-no puede evitar gemir de tan solo imaginarse la de cosas que deben estar pasando por la cabeza del cazador mientras jalándolo del brazo lo monta sobre su regazo y (aún no sabe como) gira y lo lleva al asiento trasero del Impala en la misma posición.

Coloca sus manos en su cadera mientras devora sus labios y el rubio se aferra a su cuello con ambos brazos,profundizando el contacto con una mano en su cabello.

Los labios del menor rápidamente van bajando hasta su cuello siguiendo hasta el cuello de la camiseta,que en apenas segundos es literalmente arrancada por las hábiles manos del castaño junto a su chaqueta y la del mismo.

Aprovechando esto para seguir su recorrido de su cuello hasta su pecho torturando con su lengua los pequeños botones rosados que se endurecen ante su tacto,arrancando suaves gemidos del mayor.Que desesperado por la tranquilidad con la que lo tortura.Porque precisamente por eso es que lo hace y ambos lo saben.Sam sabe perfectamente que Dean odia eso.Y Dean sabe que a Sam le encanta fastidiarle.Sabe que está deseando sentirlo ya dentro de él,y aunque él también,mientras pueda contenerse,porqué no torturarle un poco…

Con una increíble lentitud que realmente tortura al mayor,una tortura deliciosa, le quita los pantalones,mientras sigue lamiendo su pecho y toda la piel que está a su alcance.Dean desesperado por sentirlo le quita la camisa y con sus manos acaricia su bien formados pectoral mientras va depositando besos por su cuello.  
Sam acaricia una y otra vez sus muslos insistentemente.Al estar Dean sobre Sam con las rodillas a sus lados y ahora en bóxers puede sentir perfectamente el gran bulto en el pantalón de su “hermanito”.  
Al sentir el roce en su entrada aún por encima de la tela no puede evitar agarrar a Sammy,su Sammy del cabello para levantar su cabeza y devorar sus labios ferozmente mientras comienza mover las caderas contra ese gran bulto,provocando un jadeo de parte del menor que no se lo esperaba.Y gemidos por su parte,que eran acallados por los expertos labios que le roban el aire.Los gemidos se hacen más fuertes al sentir el par de grandes manos de su hermano en su cadera ,haciendo el movimiento mayor y cómo este enviste contra su cuerpo como si quisiese penetrarle aún por encima de la ropa.

Esto no dura mucho pues el de ojos bicolor para el movimiento tan sólo para quitarle los bóxers y dejarlo completamente a su merced,luego él mismo se quita los pantalones y el bóxer,cólocando su miembro de forma que roza directamente contra la entrada del mayor.

-..Dean…no puedo contenerme más…-avisa jadeante mirandolo fijamente a los ojos,esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantan,los adora,los ama,como al dueño de esos ojos.Pidiendo permiso para entrar en él.  
-..No lo hagas..no te contengas…-responde también perdido en esos ojos que lo miran con la misma pasión y amor que él lo mira,lamiendo esos labios que lo hacen perderse en el placer más infinito.

Y eso es lo único que el menor necesita oír para entrar de una sola estocada en ese cuerpo que lo vuelve loco.Arrancando un jadeo del rubio.

-¡Ahhgh!…¡Joder,Sam!…¡Duele!-grita adolorido,aferrandose a la espalda del menor,clavando sus uñas en él.  
-…Lo siento,Dean…-responde preocupado,no quería hacerle ningún daño,jamás.Pero..él le había dicho que no se contuviese.Le besa apasionadamente,haciendo que se olvide del dolor completamente y solo se pierda en esa batalla de dientes,labios y lenguas desenfrenados.

Sam espera hasta que Dean se acostumbre y hasta que los quejidos adoloridos se vuelven gemidos de puro placer y el mayor comienza a mover sus caderas,es cuando Sam lo agarra de ellas y comienza a embestirlo cada vez más apasionadamente,moviendo las caderas de Dean al mismo ritmo.

-Dean…  
-Ahh…mmm…aaahghh…-trata de murmurar algo pero le es imposible por los incontables jadeos que salen de su garganta por el placer recibido.  
-..Dean…-susurra en su oído roncamente por el placer y la excitación.  
-…Saahmm..-un estremecimiento recorre su columna al oírlo.  
-…Te amo,Dean…Te amo…-murmura entre besos,mientras ambos se sienten cerca del orgasmo.  
-…Yo tamb-ahhh…también…te amo,Sam…ahh…mmm…  
-…Mmmhh…-gime roncamente en el oído de Dean,que coloca su frente entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano.Volviendo a recorrerle otro estremecimiento al oír su voz ronca.Y no puede evitar también gemir él.  
Sam deposita besos en su oreja y lame el lóbulo,para después dar un pequeño mordisco que le hace soltar otro gemido y sentir las oleadas de placer producidas por el orgasmo,jadeando “¡Sammy!“Al sentir el interior de Dean contraerse de esa manera tan condenadamente deliciosa no puede evitar venirse él también.Jadeando el nombre de su hermano,compañero y amante.

Sale delicadamente de su interior oyendo un suspiro de parte del rubio.Que aun sigue con la frente entre su cuello y hombro,tratando de normalizar su respiración con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a su espalda.

-Dean…-susurra melosamente,soltando sus caderas y abrazandolo amorosamente.-Realmente me alegro de habernos librado del virus.-repartiendo besos en la oreja y mejilla del rubio.  
-Sí..sino con quién harías esto..-bromea sonriendo pícaramente pero sin moverse.El menor no puede evitar una sonrisilla al recordarlo.  
-Hablo en serio,Dean.-dice totalmente en serio.-No quisiera ni pensar…en volver a perderte de nuevo…-no puede evitar que su voz se tambalea al pronunciar “perderte”.-Te amo demasiado,Dean..  
-Lo sé,Sam.-responde igualmente,algo triste por hacer sentir mal a su hermano.-Yo tambien te amo mucho,Sammy.-le da un tierno beso que es dulcemente correspondido.Haciendole ronronear.  
-Oye,Dean..  
-¿Humm..?-murmura con los ojos cerrados quedandose casi dormido al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sam.  
-¿Qué tal si dormimos hoy aquí?Es romántico.-responde acariciandole el cabello y dando besos en su frente y por toda su cara.  
-Hum…me parece..bien…-responde justo antes de quedarse completamente dormido en brazos de Sam,que gira y lo coloca sobre su pecho antes de tumbarse estirado en el Impala,sonriendo al ver como se abraza más a su pecho y el no puede evitar abrazarlo más fuertemente y darle un tierno beso despues de susurrarle un “buenas noches”,y no puede evitar sonreír más ál oír tras besarle como murmura un suave “Sammy” dormido,acompañado de una tierna sonrisa.Y cerrando también el los ojos se quedan ambos profundamente dormidos con una enorme sonrisa ambos en los labios.

 

FIN


End file.
